First Boyfriend New Vesion
by ayahiro -'HARAGA
Summary: Hyukjae seorang namja manis yang baru akan memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang siswa SMA. Bagaimana kehidupannya di SMA berlangsung? Apakah akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk baginya? Atau malah sebaliknya? HaeHyuk, SiBum and another couple. YAOI! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa minna-san! Aya is baaaack! XD *nebar-nebarin poster EunHae* Ini panpik pertama (?) Aya, jadi mian kalo masih banyak typos. Tapi Aya harap para readers dapat memakluminya *di getok* Ok, no bacod, just R n R pleaseee :3**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior belongs to ELF, God and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**.**

**Rate : T (?)**

**.**

**Pair : KiHyuk, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin **

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typos, YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**First Boyfriend (New Version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Itu tandanya sebentar lagi Sang Mentari akan bangun dari tidurnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, benda bersuhu panas itu pun mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Membuat udara dingin yang sejak semalam terasa menusuk, hilang begitu saja. Sebagian dari sinar mentari itu pun menyusup dari balik jendela kamar seorang namja manis yang kini masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Merasa ada benda silau yang mengenai sebagian dari wajahnya, membuat namja tadi menggeliat pelan.

"Uuungh…hoaaahm..cahaya sialan. Mengganggu tidurku saja." gerutunya yang ternyata masih setengah sadar. Dan percaya atau tidak, setelah memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, namja itu pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Namun ia kembali terbangun akibat rasa nyeri di pipinya.

"Ya! Bangun kau Lee Hyukjae! Kau ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah, hm?" tanya Lee Sungmin seraya mencubit-cubit gemas pipi kenyal milik Hyukjae.

"Ya hyung! Bisa tidak kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang wajar?" kini ia benar-benar telah terbangun. Berterima kasihlah pada cubitan 'sayang' milik Sungmin barusan.

"Hehe…habisnya dari tadi aku sudah meneriakkan namamu berkali-kali, tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Jadi ya sudah, aku terpaksa mencubitmu Eunhyuk-ah." balas Sungmin dengan cengiran imut khas miliknya.

"Tapi tetap saja tadi itu sakit hyung!" teriak Hyukjae kesal seraya mengusap-usap pipinya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri itu.

"Ah, mian ya. Hyung kan gak bermaksud menyakiti dongsaeng kesayangannya satu ini." ucap Sungmin prihatin.

"Gwenchana hyung." balas Hyukjae singkat. Hyukjae masih sibuk mengelus-elus pipi merahnya itu sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau kini Sungmin telah pergi meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian. "Dasar Minnie hyung. Sukanya menyiksa orang saja. Awas nanti kalau aku sudah punya pacar, akan aku adukan dia ke pacarku." ucap Hyukjae ngawur sambil mem-pout kan bibir mungil tapi seksi (?) miliknya.

"YA LEE HYUKJAE! CEPAT ANGKAT PANTATMU DAN PERGI MANDI SEKARANG SEBELUM AKU YANG MENYERETMU KE KAMAR MANDI!" dan detik itu juga Hyukjae langsung terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aaaaw…appo." rintihnya sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya. Dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Hyukjae. Bagaimana tidak? Baru pagi begini, tapi sudah 2X ia mengeluh kesakitan karena perbuatan Sungmin. Dengan langkah gontai, Hyukjae pun masuk ke kamar mandi, sebelum ia kembali mendengar suara teriakkan 'indah' dari hyung tercintanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Hyukjae tengah asik memakan roti strawberry favoritnya. Yang tentu saja adalah buatan Sungmin. Tak perlu waktu yang lama baginya untuk melahap semua sarapan buatan Sungmin, mengingat ia benar-benar menyukai semua masakan buatan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, aku berangkat ya! Gomawo untuk sarapannya." pamit Hyukjae setengah berteriak pada Sungmin.

"Nae. Hati-hati ya! Jangan macam-macam di sekolah! Kalau sudah pulang, langsung pulang ke rumah. Jangan mampir-mampir. Dan kalau ada namja pervert yang mengganggumu, kau tinggal telpon hyung sa─"

"Arasseo, hyung!" potong Hyukjae sebelum Sungmin sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan pundak mungil dongsaengnya yang kini tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Hah…Hyukkie kecilku sudah besar rupanya. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah! Aku harus memberitahu Appa dan Umma kalau hari ini Monyet kecil mereka sudah mulai menjadi anak SMA! Kekeke, siapa tau sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan adik ipar." dan dengan senyum secerah mentari yang sedang bersinar pagi itu, Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menelpon Appa dan Ummanya yang kini masih berada di London.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae bersenandung kecil selama perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah barunya itu. Ia pun tersenyum ramah dan memamerkan gummy smilenya pada semua orang yang melintas di dekatnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi merasa senang saat melihat senyuman milik Hyukjae tadi. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sampai mimisan (?) saat melihat senyuman Hyukjae yang bak malaikat itu.

Karena terus-terusan memamerkan senyuman andalannya itu, Hyukjae sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolah barunya.

'Wah, luas sekali…' gumamnya dalam hati ketika baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman utama di sekolah itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Hyukjae merasakan jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, Hyukjae menemukan seorang namja manis sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari miliknya. Hyukjae yang melihatnya pun langsung saja membalas senyuman namja tadi dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong…" sapanya ramah pada namja yang ternyata ukuran tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit di banding Hyukjae.

"Nae. Annyeong…" balasnya ramah dan untuk sekali lagi, namja itu kembali memamerkan senyumannya.

"Senyummu manis." puji Hyukjae. "Oya, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi cukup panggil aku Eunhyuk saja. Namamu siapa?" tanya Hyukjae seraya menyodorkan tangannya, berharap namja manis tadi mau berkenalan dan juga berteman dengannya.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Tapi Kibum saja cukup. Dan nama yang manis, Eunhyuk-ah. Sama seperti orangnya." mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan kontan saja membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

"Ya! Kibum-ah! Aku ini namja! Dan aku ini tampan, bukannya manis!" jerit Hyukjae kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Kibum yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terkikik geli. "Huh! Apa yang tertawakan, Kibum-ah?" tanya Hyukjae kesal.

"Wajahmu." jawab Kibum seadanya.

"Aish! Terserahlah!" balas Hyukjae sebal. Setelahnya, Kibum terlihat melirik sebentar kearah jam tangannya yang melingkar dengan manisnya di tangan sebelah kirinya. Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?'

"Sepertinya kita terlambat masuk kelas." ucap Kibum yang kembali memastikan sudah jam berapa saat ini.

"MWO? Kau bercanda ya Kibum-ah? Padahal tadi aku pikir anak-anak baru yang lain belum ada yang datang. Aish, bisa gawat kalau kita di hukum para sunbae. Ini kan hari pertama MOS bagi kitaaa!" pekik Hyukjae yang kini mulai terlihat panik.

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja Eunhyuk-ah. Ayo lebih baik kita mencari kelas kita dulu. Paling sunbae di sini bisa mengerti kenapa kita terlambat." ajak Kibum yang kini tengah berjalan menuju papan yang berisikan daftar nama-nama murid baru di sekolah itu beserta kelas-kelas mereka. Hyukjae pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau di kelas berapa, Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Kibum pada Hyukjae yang sepertinya masih kesulitan menemukan namanya.

"Hmm…Di mana ya? Ah! Ini dia! Aku di kelas X-3. Kau di mana Kibum-ah?" jawab Hyukjae.

"Jinjja? Wah, berarti kita sekelas." ucap Kibum seraya menunjukkan namanya yang ternyata memang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hyukjae.

"Yey! Untung saja aku sekelas denganmu Kibum-ah. Habisnya kan aku sama sekali tidak punya teman di sini." Hyukjae pun mem-pout kan bibirnya dan dibalas dengan tawaan Kibum. "Yak! Apanya yang lucu?"

"Bibirmu." kembali Kibum menjawab seadanya seraya menunjuk bibir imut Hyukjae.

"Kau polos sekali sih Kibum-ah! Ah! Kita kan sudah terlambat. Kenapa malah mengobrol di sini sih? Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang Kibum-ah." ucap Hyukjae tiba-tiba dan kini sudah menarik tangan Kibum kearah kelas meraka.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa kita tidak salah jalan? Setahuku koridor untuk anak kelas X itu di sebelah sana. Bukan di sini. Ini kan koridor untuk anak kelas XI." mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan, Hyukjae langsung menoleh kearah Kibum dan menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?'

Dan mulai dari situlah, kehidupan tak terduga Hyukjae di masa SMA-nya di mulai…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wahahaha! Jelek ya? Mian ya kalau jelek, soalnya ini panpik pertama Aya setelah vakum selama hampir setahun lamanya :D Dan panpik ini terinspirasi dari panpik lama author yang sampai sekarang belum author lanjutkan -_- *di injek readers* Jadi buat readers yang merasa pernah membaca panpik dengan judul yang sama dengan judul yang di atas, dan ceritanya juga mirip, itu berarti panpik Aya yang malas Aya lanjutkan = =v And well masih adakah yang hendak me-review panpik ancur bin abal milik author satu ini? :3**

**Delete or Not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mian author baru bisa publish sekarang *bow* Beberapa minggu ini author dapet banyak tugas = = *curcol* Dan author juga mau bilang "Makasih" buat semua yang udah nge-review panpik ini. Jadi, sebagai tanda terima kasih, author bikin chap ke-2 nya X) Hope you like it, guys ^^d Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior belongs to ELF, God and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**.**

**Rate : T (?)**

**.**

**Pair : KiHyuk, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin **

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typos, YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**First Boyfriend (New Version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling dan juga berlari-lari marathon (?), Hyukjae dan Kibum akhirnya menemukan ruangan kelas yang sudah mereka cari dari tadi. Hyukjae langsung saja bernafas lega saat ia berada tepat di depan ruang kelas mereka.

"Haaah…akhirnyaah..kete..hah..mu…" dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Hyukjae pun melenggang masuk ke dalam kelasnya bersama dengan Kibum. Namun langkah Hyukjae terhenti ketika ia mendapati seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap takjub (?) padanya.

'Ada apa sih? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah ya?' batin Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, menyadari akan tatapan─para calon teman kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa baru datang? Memangnya kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" tiba-tiba Hyukjae di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang juga berasal dari ruangan itu. Dan saat Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, tatapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok namja berambut brunette yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya Ia juga yakin jika namja tadi adalah sunbae-nya.

"Mi-mianhae. Tadi kami kebingungan saat mencari ruangan kelas di sini. Jadi kami terlambat." tutur Hyukjae dan di iringi anggukan kecil dari Kibum.

"Hanya itu alasanmu? Dasar bocah. Bisa-bisanya kalian terlambat di hari pertama MOS seperti ini. Memalukan." balas namja brunette itu acuh.

"Hei! Kami kan sudah minta maaf. Memangnya masih kurang apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae mulai terbawa emosi.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku ini sunbaemu! Dasar monyet." balas namja brunette itu lagi dengan nada mencibir.

"Ya! Aku bukan monyet! Aku punya nama! Lee Hyukjae, itu namaku! Wajah mirip ikan begitu tapi sudah berani mengatai wajah orang lain mirip monyet. Sok tampan." sembur Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Aku bukan sok tampan! Aku memang tampan dan aku bukan ikan! Namaku itu Lee Donghae! Ketua OSIS di sini. Paham?" Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Malas menanggapi ucapan namja brunete yang ternyata bernama Donghae itu.

"Namanya saja sudah mirip ikan, masih mengelak di sebut ikan. Aneh." cibir Hyukjae lagi dan hal itu sukses membuat emosi Donghae mencuat.

"Kau yang aneh! Monyet." ledek Donghae sambil menirukan gaya monyet yang biasa ia lihat di TV.

"Masih mending monyet, kalau kau? Ikan amis. Menjijikan." ledek Hyukjae tak mau kalah seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya seolah-olah ada bau amis yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Kauuu…" desis Donghae kesal.

"Apa? Mau menghukumku? Silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut denganmu." tantang Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah. Dia itu sunbae kita, jangan membuat masalah dengannya." ucap Kibum mengingatkan temannya satu ini.

"Biarkan saja Kibummie. Dia sendiri yang cari masalah duluan." balas Hyukjae setengah berbisik.

"Sedang apa kalian? Membicarakanku, huh?" tanya Donghae menginterupsi.

"Hah? Membicarakanmu? Hanya orang gila yang mau melakukannya." jawab Hyukjae dengan senyum sinisnya.

"YA! Dasar monyet! Asal bicara saja! Awas kau ya!" baru saja Donghae hendak menarik lengan Hyukjae, namun tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampakkan (?) sebuah siluet yang sudah sangat Donghae kenal. Melihat siluet orang itu, banyak para yeoja yang berteriak-teriak kecentilan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas. Donghae langsung tersenyum simpul ketika tahu siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya itu.

"Hai, Siwon. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" sapa Donghae ramah pada orang yang bernama Siwon ini. Berbeda sekali saat ia pertama kali 'menyapa' Hyukjae tadi.

"Aku mendengar suara bentakkanmu dari dalam. Aku kira kau sedang berkelahi, ternyata malah sedang menggoda siswa baru ini." ucap Siwon asal-asalan seraya melirik kearah Hyukjae.

"Siapa bilang aku menggodanya? Dia bukan tipeku!" balas Donghae tidak terima.

"Dia memang bukan tipemu untuk saat ini. Tapi nanti pasti dia akan menjadi tipe idamanmu." dengan ucapan Siwon barusan, Donghae terdiam. Dia tidak mau menanggapi ucapan wakilnya barusan. Itu malah akan tambah membuatnya emosi.

"Ah, annyeong. Kita belum berkenalan ya? Choi Siwon imnida. Kalau namamu siapa, hm?" sapa Siwon pada Hyukjae sambil memamerkan senyuman menggoda miliknya.

"A-annyeong. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi cukup panggil Eunhyuk saja." balas Hyukjae kikuk.

"Nama yang bagus." tuturnya. "Oya, kalau namamu siapa, cantik?" kali ini Siwon menyapa namja manis di sebelah Hyukjae yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Donghae yang melihatnya langsung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan horor.

"Annyeong. Kim Kibum imnida." jawab Kibum dengan ekspresi datar. "Dan aku ini namja. Jadi aku tidak cantik sama sekali." lanjutnya.

"Hahaha, aku tau kau namja. Tapi kau cantik sekali, Bummie." ujar Siwon sambil membelai pipi halus milik Kibum. Dan mau tak mau membuat wajah Kibum bersemu merah.

"Ya, ya. Cukup adegan mesra-mesraannya! Sekarang kalian berdua cepat duduk." potong Donghae yang mulai merasa eneg melihat sahabatnya itu menggoda murid baru di sekolah mereka.

"Jadi kau memaafkan kami?" tanya Hyukjae sebelum ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya lupakan saja hal itu. Sekarang duduk dan dengarkan pengumuman yang akan kujelaskan." jawab Donghae dan mendapat anggukan singkat dari Hyukjae. "Sekarang kalian semua berkumpul di aula. Berbaris yang rapi di sana karena Kepala Sekolah akan menyampaikan beberapa hal penting untuk para anak baru di sini. Hmm...biar Siwon yang nanti akan membimbing kalian ke sana. Arasseo?"

"Nae! Arasseo!" jawab seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu serempak.

"Dan untuk kau, Lee Hyukjae. Kau masih punya urusan denganku." kata Donghae seraya memamerkan seringaian evil khas miliknya.

"MWO?" pekik Hyukjae kaget dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau bilang lupakan saja. Kenapa masih berlanjut?"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya. Siwonnie, kau antar mereka ke aula. Aku masih ada sedikit 'urusan' dengannya." Siwon yang mengerti jalan pikiran Donghae langsung melakukan tugasnya.

"Hati-hati ya, Eunhyuk-ah." ucap Siwon sebelum ia menutup pintu kelas dan meninggalkan Hyukjae berdua dengan Donghae.

Dan entah kenapa firasat Hyukjae menjadi tidak enak saat melihat Donghae kembali tersenyum─lebih tepatnya menyeringai padanya.

'Tamatlah aku.' batin Hyukjae was-was.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeeeeey! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! XD *sujud syukur* Wahaha, sepertinya ceritanya makin aneh = =v Tapi Aya harap para readers cukup puas dengan chap kali ini :D Kalau pun belum puas, akan Aya perbaiki di chap selanjutnya. Wahaha, kira-kira apakah yang akan terjadi pada anchovy kita satu ini? :D (Readers : Mana gue tau, author pabo!) Oke, kalau para readers pengen tau, RnR yaaaaa X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeooooong! (^o^)/ Maap ya Aya baru bisa publish chap-3 dari fict ini sekarang. Kemaren-kemaren Aya sibuk. Maklum, sekarang Aya udah jadi anak kelas 3 SMP XD *di tabok* Jadi Aya bener-bener minta maap kalo chap kali ini masih kurang memuaskan, karena memang Aya ngetiknya super cepat (?) But please enjoy the story everyone :3**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior belongs to ELF, God and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**.**

**Rate : T (?)**

**.**

**Pair : KiHyuk, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin **

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typos, YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**First Boyfriend (New Version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Hyukjae benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Karena sudah lebih dari 5 menit orang itu─Donghae terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin menerkam (?) sembari menyunggingkan cengiran yang sama sekali tak Hyukjae suka.

'Aish, apa-apaan sih dia ini? Sudah tadi marah-marah tidak jelas, sekarang malah menyuruh semua orang pergi dan hanya meninggalkanku berdua saja dengannya di sini? Ish, dasar tak waras.' rutuk Hyukjae dalam hati sambil menatap sengit kearah Donghae. Dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan cengirannya yang semakin lebar.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bukannya dari tadi kau cerewet sekali ya? Sudah sadar kalau kau salah?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan menuju bangku Hyukjae. Namun ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia berdiri tepat di samping Hyukjae. "Atau mungkin…kau mulai suka padaku ya?" bisik Donghae di telinga kiri Hyukjae dan menjilatnya sekilas.

Kontan saja mata Hyukjae membulat dan ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya menjauh dari Donghae. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Siapa yang suka padamu? Kau sudah tidak waras ya? Kita baru bertemu pagi ini, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak ingin kenal denganmu! Bagaimana mungkin aku langsung suka padamu? Tch, dasar ikan menyebalkan!" bentak Hyukjae dengan emosi yang kembali meluap-luap. Dan tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Donghae. Tanpa mempedulikan cengiran Donghae yang menurutnya menjijikan itu, Hyukjae segera saja mengambil kesempatan ini untuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Hah…dasar monyet pemarah. Padahal tadi kan aku hanya ingin mencoba berkenalan dengannya saja. Payah." komentar Donghae yang juga langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk menyusul Siwon─yang tadi sudah lebih dulu pergi ke aula dan juga tentu saja untuk menyusul Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuurgh, dasar ikan menyebalkan! Tak tau diri! Penyuka sesama jenis! Tidak waras! Dan─AAAAARGHH!" Hyukjae kini tengah berada di halaman belakang sekolah untuk sekedar menghindar dari seorang Lee Donghae, yang sedari tadi pagi telah merusak hari pertama di SMA barunya ini. Sejak tadi ia terus saja menggerutu bahkan berteriak frustasi di halaman belakang ini.

"LEE DONGHAE MESUUUM! TUKANG PENGGANGGU KEHIDUPAN ORANG LAIN! MANUSIA SETENGAH IKAN! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!" dan kembali Hyukjae berteriak-teriak frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutya. Tanpa disadari, seseorang datang menghampirinya dan menepuk punggung Hyukjae.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tegur sebuah suara yang membuat Hyukjae menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya tadi.

"Hah? Oh, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Hyukjae berbohong pada seorang namja yang ternyata memiliki badan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Dari tadi kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang tidak waras begitu kau masih bilang 'tidak apa-apa'? Aneh." balas namja itu seraya berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya─heran.

"Ya! Aku masih waras dan aku tidak aneh!" bentak Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti tadi? Ada masalah?" tanya namja itu dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ooooh, masalah apa?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Tch, kau ini banyak tanya. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, tak usah mempedulikanku. Aku saja tidak tahu kau siapa. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu." sungut Hyukjae kesal karena namja tadi terus-terusan bertanya padanya.

"Kasar sekali, eoh? Hmm…kalau begitu namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau siapa?" ujar namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak mau tahu namamu." balas Hyukjae menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau ini pemarah sekali. Sedang PMS ya?" tanya Kyuhyun asal dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Hyukjae.

"Aaaaw! Appo!" rintih Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari sang monyet *Author di tabok Donghae. "Sudah pemarah, pake jitak kepala orang sembarangan lagi. Dasar monster."

"Jaga mulutmu! Salah sendiri kau mengataiku sedang PMS. Kau kira aku yeoja?" ucap Hyukjae mulai emosi.

"Ya mana aku tahu! Makanya, beri tahu dulu namamu dan juga semua masalahmu." kembali Kyuhyun memaksa Hyukjae untuk mengatakan tentang semuanya.

"Aish, iya-iya. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Aku siswa baru di sini. Aku sedang ada masalah dengan seorang namja yang berstatus ketua OSIS di sini, Lee Donghae. Masalahku denganya hanya masalah sepele. Aku terlambat masuk kelas, kemudian dia marah-marah, menyuruhku duduk tapi setelahnya langsung menyuruh semua teman-teman kelasku pergi ke aula dan meninggalkanku di kelas hanya berdua dengannya. Kemudia dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang uuurrgh sangat menjijkan itu dan kemudian ia berjalan mendekat kearahku, berbisik di telingaku dan menjilat telingaku. Dan karena hal itu lah aku pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti tadi." jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar. "Bagaimana? Masih ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Ka-kau bilang tadi kau ada masalah dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Lee Donghae." jawab Hyukjae santai. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia…kakakku." dan sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali mendengar suara teriakan dari seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"MWOOOOOOO?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aula **

Siwon kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk di aula dan sesekali Siwon tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kibum mem-pout kan bibir mungil tapi seksinya itu ketika kursi yang ingin ia duduki telah lebih dulu di duduki oleh orang lain. Bukannya Kibum takut, tapi di lihat dari postur tubuh Kibum yang mungil membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut ketika bertatapan langsung dengan namja yang bertubuh lebih besar ketimbang dirinya.

"Hah…" dan itu merupakan helaan nafas kelima yang keluar dari mulut Kibum yang sudah Siwon dengar dari awal ia mulai memperhatikan Kibum tadi. Siwon yang mulai gemas melihat Kibum akhirnya memilih menghampirinya.

"Waeyo, Bummie?" tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum-nya ini. Padahal jelas-jelas Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi. _Well, _tak heran bukan? Dari tadi pandangan mata Siwon tak pernah lepas dari namja manis ini.

"A-aku belum dapat tempat dari tadi. Padahal pembukaan acara sambutannya kan akan dimulai sebentar lagi." jelas Kibum dengan tatapan matanya yang polos. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon terkikik pelan.

'Ish, betapa polosnya anak ini.' batin Siwon tersenyum. "Belum dapat tempat ya? Bagaimana bisa, hm?" tanya Siwon lagi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula untuk mencari kursi kosong untuk tempat duduk bagi Kibum.

"Tadi baru saja ingin duduk, tapi para yeoja-yeoja itu langsung mengusirku." jawab Kibum seraya melirik kearah segerombolan yeoja centil yang ternyata juga sedang melihat kearah Kibum─yeoja-yeoja itu tentu saja memperhatikan Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak usir saja mereka?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus pipi putih mulus Kibum.

"Mereka menyeramkan. Aku…takut sunbae." aku Kibum. Dan Siwon tertawa mendengar jawaban Kibum barusan.

"Hahaha..kau ini lucu sekali Bummie." tawa Siwon seraya memegangi perutnya.

"A-apanya yang lucu?" Kibum yang merasa sebal di tertawai oleh Siwon kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Hei, tunggu Bummie." cegat Siwon.

"Mau apa lagi sunbae?" Kibum pun menatap sengit kearah Siwon.

"Aish, jangan menatapku seperti itu Bummie. Tatapanmu itu sangat menyakitkan untukku." ucap Siwon sambil memegangi dadanya, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tersakiti.

"Terserahmu saja, sunbae." balas Kibum cuek.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Bummie. Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae, cukup panggil aku Wonnie saja." ucap Siwon dengan maksud menggoda Kibum.

"Sunbae aneh." cibir Kibum.

"_Just for you, princess…_" mendengar panggilan 'princess' dari Siwon barusan, wajah Kibum kembali memerah. Siwon yang melihatnya pun menjadi makin ingin menggoda Kibum. Tapi hal itu harus ia tunda dulu, saat sebuah suara menganggunya.

"Sudah kubilang cukup mesra-mesraannya, Siwon." Donghae dengan tampang angkuh tapi coolnya berdiri tepat di samping Siwon dan melirik kearah Kibum sekilas, membuat ia langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari seorang Choi Siwon. "Apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau mengangguku." desis Siwon kesal seraya menarik lengan mungil Kibum pergi menjauh.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon yang ternyata malah menggiring Kibum keluar aula, bukan mencari kursi untuk Kibum.

"Bukan urusanmu, Donghae." balas Siwon singkat dan langsung menyeret Kibum entah kemana.

"Aish, dasar Siwon. Semaunya saja. Mentang-mentang dapat mangsa baru, aku ditinggal sendirian. Menyebalkan." gerutu Donghae yang tanpa pikir panjang melangkahkan kakinya kearah segerombolan namja yang tentu saja merupakan OSIS, sama seperti dirinya. Dan tentu saja kehadirannya di aula itu, membuat para yeoja centil yang ada di sana makin berteriak dengan histeris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halaman Belakang**

"Hyukjae! Hyukjaee!" teriak Kyuhyun berkali-kali di depan Hyukjae yang kini terlihat seperti orang tak bernyawa di hadapannya. "Ya! Kau kenapa? Kesambet? Hei! Hyukjaeee─mmph!" teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja saat tangan mulus Hyukjae mendarat tepat di atas mulut Kyuhyun untuk membekap mulut cerewet milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak meneriaki namaku? Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit." ucap Hyukjae yang masih membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman pun langsung menggigit kedua tangan Hyukjae. "CHO KYUHYUUUUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN?" jerit Hyukjae kesakitan.

"Tanganmu bau. Makanya aku merasa tidak nyaman. Kau habis pegang apa si─adaww!" dan kembali satu jitakan seorang Lee Hyukjae mendarat dengan mulus di kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Yang barusan itu untuk apa?"

"Itu karena kau mengatai tanganku bau." balas Hyukjae acuh dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir Hyukjae dalam hatinya. "Hei, Kyu." panggil Hyukjae.

"Hm? Apa?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Kau tadi bilang, kau adiknya si ikan itu kan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kalau memang kalian saudara…kenapa marganya beda?" tanya Hyukjae lagi seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Puhahahaha! Masa hal seperti ini masih perlu kau tanyakan?" dan tawa Kyuhyun pun pecah saat mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae barusan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" sungut Hyukjae kesal dan memanyunkan bibir merahnya.

"Ya habisnya masa hal begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Ya jawabannya cuma satu, Donghae itu kakak tiriku." tutur Kyuhyun.

"Ooooh…" dan Hyukjae pun hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oya, kau siswa baru kan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Aku sudak kelas XI di sini. Yah, meskipun aku masih seumuran denganmu, tapi aku ini jenius. Makanya aku sudah duduk di kelas XI." jelas Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Ya, berhenti membanggakan dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin muntah melihatnya." ledek Hyukjae seraya berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"Haha, kau lucu Hyukjae." ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum (?)

"Terserahmu saja Kyu. Dan kau cukup panggil aku Eunhyuk saja. Arra?"

"Baiklah, Eunhyukkie." angguk Kyuhyun mengerti. "Ah! Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak pergi ke aula? Bukannya sebentar lagi mau ada penyambutan dari Kepala Sekolah ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak ke aula? Kan ada sambutan untuk murid-murid baru Eunhyuk-ah." ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"HAAAH? Oh iya! Ya ampun kenapa jadi lupa?" jerit Hyukjae seraya menepuk jidatnya yang lebar (?) itu.

"Haaah…kau ini payah sekali. Ya sudah, kau aku antarkan ke aula saja. Nae?" ajak Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa jadi baik mendadak.

"Aaaah…gomawo Kyu. Kau teman terbaik keduaku di sini." ujar Hyukjae yang kembali memamerkan _gummy smile_ miliknya.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kok kalau aku ini memang baik, jenius, ramah dan tampan. Haaah…betapa sempurnanya diriku ini." kembali Kyuhyun membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri dan Hyukjae hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ayo kita ke aula sekarang. Aku takut kau terlambat. Bisa-bisa hyungku memarahimu lagi."

"Nae! Kajja!" dan di hari pertama di kehidupan SMA-nya, Hyukjae kembali bertemu dengan orang yang ternyata adalah dongsaeng dari namja yang sangat ia benci untuk saat ini, Lee Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author masih cengo* *liatin layar laptop* itu barusan Aya ngetik apaan ya? .-. *gak sadar* Ah, sudah lupakan. Intinya Aya minta maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan, tapi Aya janji akan membuat yang lebih seru lagi nantinya XD Maka dari itu RnR pleaseeee! :3**


End file.
